


There's No Oceans On Mars

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [268]
Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trcunning asked for: Mark Watley’s thoughts on Jason Momoa!Aquaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Oceans On Mars

 

They’re still a good month out from orbital insertion when the comms gap shrinks enough that the lag isn’t too noticable.  That’s when the Powers That Be decide its time for the Ares 3 crew to start reintroducing themselves to the human race by ways of an AMA.

Lewis reacted to the news with a raised eyebrow.  Mark personally thought that’s he’d agree to a pay-per-view stripshow if it meant he got to talk to _people_  and hear new things again.

“Remember, tone down the ‘fucks,’” Lewis cautioned as she handed over the tablet Beth had prepped.

Mark tried to swallow a cackle and instead ducked his head so Lewis couldn’t read it off his face.

Twenty minutes in, and he was starting to flag – so many questions about Mars and the Hab, survival and how he _felt_.

NASA probably would cut the feed if he tagged the world and answered “fucking terrified, thanks for reminding me.”

Then a new question popped up.   _What do you think of the new Justice League cast?  Do you know about it yet?_

Mark blinked and typed as fast as he could.   _No. Details.  Now._

The world redeemed itself for all the potato jokes.  “Oh oh, we’ve lost Mark to the Nerd Side of the Force,” Martinez called from across the room.

Mark didn’t even lift his eyes off the stream.  “Star Wars reference to mock my nerdom gives me double points on penalty.”

Martinez cursed softly.  “Hey, Momoa is Aquaman!  See that Mark.”

Mark nodded, too busy screencapping that tweet.  It was the work of moments in the graphics program on the tablet to draw crude hearts and flowers around it before sending out into the world.

NASA wouldn’t mind.  NOAA might, but who cared, there was going to be an awesome Aquaman on film just in time for their return.


End file.
